A Meeting of Nations
by Mikuru-OHSHC-Lover
Summary: A fanfiction based on a true story where the nations have a sports meeting at the gym. From England's POV. Read discription first. Rated T for groping and cursing. More chapters to come!


Okay, so this is a sort-of new fanfiction I started after reading a small drabble of a friend of mine. In this fanfiction, I used our last Hetalia meeting as example. So everything is Trufax. I did only use the cosplayers though, but in this fanfiction I make I seem like we, the cosplayers, are the nation itself. So it's actually a fanfiction based on a true story.

Chaos ahead~

I hope you have fun reading this.

"Alright people, we are going to play 'Scotland said'. Who doesn't know what Scotland said is?" Spain looked at the crowd in front of him, some with confused looks on their faces. Next to him were standing England and Scotland, also looking at the people in front of them. Scotland seemed to be happy that they were going to play this game, while England just seemed to be thinking about the game they were going to play and how he was dragged into this.

Italy looked at Spain in confusion, obviously not getting what the game was about. "Alright, the game goes like this. When one of us says: Scotland says you have to do whatever they say or you lose. However, if we say something without Scotland says in front of it you must not listen or you'll also lose, get it?" Spain explained.

"For example, I say: England says sit down. Then you have to sit down because I said England says. But if Spain just says sit down, you have to keep doing what you were doing at the moment." England explained, a lot of the people seemed to get it now.

"So it doesn't matter if it's England says or Scotland says?" Japan asked Scotland.

"As long as it's one of us, it doesn't matter." Scotland answered. "Alright we are going to start this game." Scotland looked at his comrades and begun. "Scotland says sit down."

Every single person sat down and looked at England. "England says, lay down."

So everyone did. Spain was watching them with a smug expression on his face. "Spain says spread your legs."

This was met with a lot of giggles but everyone did what they had to do. Then Scotland began again. "Stand up"

Nobody stood up, so everyone was still in the game. England was thinking but Spain seemed to have a nice one in mind, so Spain started again. "Spain says lay down on the person on your right."

This was, again, met with a lot of giggles and people who didn't understand while Scotland, England and Spain were laughing at how everyone was being hilarious. After that one, they did the 'Stand on alphabetic order' one which, surprisingly, was done without a fault by one of the players.

They continued playing the game and had some awkward situations when everyone had to dance like they dance in 'Single Ladies' or 'YMCA'.

Now it would be a normal reaction to think they are doing completely ridiculous things. Well, they are. I'll start at the beginning.

This morning, England had woken up in a really, uncomfortable position next to America. Pulling some of the blanket over him, since America had claimed the whole blanket over the night or so it seemed, he looked at America's back, and at Canada and Belarus sleeping in the bed next to them.

When they had all woken up, they had breakfast and cleaned themselves. Then they put their coats on and drove to the station, to meet the other nations that would be coming for the day.

When they arrived, it seemed that Holland and Cuba were already there. America and Cuba began a fight about communism, and they waited till the others arrived. They didn't had to wait long to see Denmark and Norway running to them, among a lot of other nations. After Spain and Scotland arrived, little groups of nations arrived as the time went by and when Prussia and Hungary finally came, they left the station and started walking to the gym they would have an event that day.

A couple days before, there had been a big snowstorm that lasted almost a week. Because of that snowstorm, there was a lot of snow on the street.

When walking outside, England just knew they were asking for chaos. Everyone knows that if you put some retard nations together with snow, you get chaos or in other words. A snowball fight.

England was walking on the front together with Scotland. Behind him were Japan, Canada and Holland. From the back of the group were people as Seychelles and France calling his name, and nicknames, all the time just to get his attention. He could hear them calling things like, England, Iggy, Inglaterra and other stupid nicknames. He decided to ignore them, to Scotland's amusement. What he didn't know, was that Spain, who was calling Inglaterra earlier, walked to the front with a snowball in hand. The next thing he knew, he felt snow in his neck, melting and flowing down his back. He stopped walking, and the others did too, nobody made a sound. When he turned his head to glare at the person who threw the snowball, but he didn't know who it was. Also, everyone started laughing while Scotland helped him to get the snow out of his jacket.

Looking at the group later he saw France and Seychelles running to him. "Hey Iggy!"

"Yes?" He had a feeling he knew what they were going to ask.

"Are we there yet?"

Bingo

"THIS IS THE 15TH TIME YOU ASKED THAT"

The whole group was laughing again. The whole time they had walked to the gym, everyone was asking if they were there yet. Obviously, they were just annoying England for fun. Every two minutes or so, France, Seychelles, Spain or America would ask the damned question again and he was getting damn annoyed by it.

In the end, they arrived at the gym, where they hired the whole gym for their sports day. They had some little problems, but in the end everyone was ready to begin. Dressed sports clothes, Spain, Scotland and England tried to get the attention of the other nations. They used their referee whistle to get everyone's silence and after 5 times everyone finally listened to them.

"Alright everyone, please listen. Scotland is going to teach you a dance from the popular Zumba program." England began. "So please stand ready, and be sure to have enough space around you."

"Also, don't stand too close to the walls, since we are going to move to the side." Scotland added. "You ready? Okay, music star-"

Scotland was interrupted by a loud scream of "IGGY!" France ran to England and gave him his rose before walking back. "Why thank you France but-"

"IGGY!" Seychelles ran too him and gave him her flag, France's flag to be precisely, then threw it over his head and ran back. But everyone seemed quiet, except for some people laughing, which was a good thing.

"So now we can go on-" Scotland started again but was, of course, interrupted by France who once again came running to England while calling him by that horrendous nickname. Seriously, who gave him that name? Well, both France and Seychelles ran to him and gave him their jackets, and ran back. England, now carrying a lot of stuff, dumped it somewhere safe.

Guess three times what happened.

"IGGY!" Seychelles with her sunglasses with the flag of France on it and France just threw his necklace.

Well, at least they could start now. They thought. Then everyone started calling "IGGY!" while holding out things like Christmas hats and stuff. Holland gave him something and Seychelles enjoyed annoying him by calling him 'Iggy' again when she started taking her shoes off.

"JUST TROW EVERYTHING ON THE GROUND!"

That was the last thing England said before the music began.


End file.
